


Control

by LittleDidTheyKnow



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: #NotGivingUp, #SaveDaredevil, #fandomwithoutfear, Established Relationship, F/M, Karedevil Week, SaveDaredevil, WorthTheWait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDidTheyKnow/pseuds/LittleDidTheyKnow
Summary: Matt's having a rough week. Karen has a habit that is starting to get to him.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irelandhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/gifts).



Matt Murdock was fed up.

His girlfriend didn’t realize it, but she had a problem.

They sat on the couch, each of them wrapped up in work they had taken home. Matt was in the middle of a case that was both mentally and emotionally draining. Karen was tearing through interview notes like she didn’t have three days left until her deadline.

They usually listened to music while they were working, even though many would consider it distracting. For Matt, it helped blur the outside noise, and somehow, even songs with lyrics didn’t affect him negatively. Karen, who was frequently on edge, found it calming.

But on this particular night, Matt looked toward the woman he loved in exasperation.

 _One more time_ , he thought.

Karen stroked her chin and typed for ten seconds and then she did it without even looking. She reached for the remote on the back of the couch and tapped her finger, landing on the leather. She continued her search, still staring at her screen, before looking up in confusion.

She looked in the crack in the couch and was about to look over the side when she glanced at her boyfriend.

He had a smug look on his face and the remote in his hand.

“Whatcha think you’re doing there, _Murdock_?”

The fact that she last-named him made it much more enjoyable than it should have.

“I’m keeping this," he said as he deftly twirled the little black control between his fingers. He placed it behind him on the end table.

She pursed her lips as she tried to understand.

“I can see that,” she said calmly. “My only question is, _why_?”

“Because you have a ten-second song attention span and it’s driving me crazy.”

Her jaw dropped. She wanted to be annoyed, but his directness gave her another urge which she had to fight with every fiber of her being: laughter.

“I feel like you’re exaggerating just a little bit, sweetheart,” she said sweetly.

“You can agree that we’ve been here for 20 minutes, right?”

She looked at the clock and knew that it was true.

“Your point, Murdock?”

“My point, _Page_ , is that you have skipped over ten songs at least. In twenty minutes.”

She scoffed.

“Pull up your playlist if you don’t believe me.”

“You _know_ I’m not going to do that.”

“Because you _know_ I’m right.”

Karen calmly closed her laptop and sat it on the coffee table. Matt’s eyebrows went up.

“You know if you have any issue with my music listening habits, you could just… _say something_.” Her voice was too saccharine. He was already regretting the way he’d handled things.

“What is the right way to do that, exactly?” he said. He couldn’t help himself. “Intervention style? Like ‘Karen, sweetheart, you have a problem?’”

He didn’t add “...and it has affected me in the following ways.” Holding back that line was growth for the man who frequently threw himself to the wolves for no reason whatsoever. 

She reached over and closed his laptop, grabbing the device and reader and placing it on the table next to hers.

“What are you doing?” he asked nervously. She grabbed his empty hand and stroked it.

“Nothing, Matt. Can’t a girl just hold hands with the man she loves?”

He got chills up his spine. “No…” he said carefully. “Not when he’s—”

“Being a jerk?”

She lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed it.

“I wouldn’t say _that_ , I—”

She opened her lips and sucked lightly on his skin before making that sound that he loved.

“What _would_ you call it?”

At that point he was willing to say anything to make her like him again. Because this version of her was scary. He wanted her to yell at him so badly. She continued in her scary-sweet voice.

“To answer your question, dear, the nice way to tell the love of your life that she’s annoying you—”

“Is to not?”

There it was; the good old Murdock charm. It only took two steps: open mouth, insert foot.

“No,” her voice had a twinge of aggravation, but she returned to overly-sweet. “Something like, Karen, sweetheart, you know you are the most gorgeous woman on this planet, right?”

“Uh-huh—”

“And I love you more than words can say. I love you so much that I asked you to come home from work early so that I could spend time with you, even though I still had work to do and I knew we’d only be sitting next to each other—”

He sighed. He had done that.

“But for some reason, your music-listening is aggravating me, quite possibly because I need to eat—”

“That’s not—”

She cut him off. “And most definitely because I am having a rough week and, apparently, I need someone to take my frustration out on.”

He felt instantly guilty. She knew exactly why he was acting the way he was acting.

“So, my lovely girlfriend who cares about me so deeply,” He winced as she said the words. “Would you mind terribly if I asked you to no longer skip every other song?”

He nodded quickly. “That sounds a lot better.”

“I agree. Is there anything you’d like to change? Maybe make it a little more harsh? Less laced with compliments?”

“No, that was perfect. I’m sorry, beautiful.”

She smiled.

“Am I out of line in asking for a kiss?” He asked with a smile.

She shrugged. “I mean, it couldn’t hurt.”

“Karen, love of my life and always-patient most gorgeous woman on this planet. Would you do me the honor of giving me a kiss I don’t deserve?”

She laughed, “that’s a little much, but sure.”

She leaned over and kissed him, allowing him to pull her onto his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as she melted against him. Then he heard it. Her heart gave her away.

She reached for the remote and he did the same, resulting in a sort of tug-a-war.

“Damn it!” She shouted. He didn’t budge.

“Wow, Page. Seducing me so that you could get what you want? I’m not going to say I’m offended because I _liked_ it, but…”

“Yeah, well listening to my heartbeat falls into the category of ‘unfair,’ so, we’ll call it even.”

She yanked hard on the piece of plastic and he laughed.

“Stop being smug, Murdock. It’s unbecoming.”

“And here I thought we’d fixed everything,” he laughed.

“Almost everything. You took something of mine.”

“And the only way you’ll be happy is if I give it back?” He laughed.

“I’m stubborn that way.”

Her heartbeat wavered slightly and he braced himself for what came next: the last thing he wanted.

She slipped her right hand onto his side and tickled him. He let go instantly.

Her laughter told him she was proud of herself as he smiled from ear to ear. Then he pulled her into a kiss. They fell into the couch, forgetting their argument, his hand cupping her face, hers massaging his scalp. He groaned as she gently tugged on his lip. Then he heard the song change midway.

He pulled away, but she found his lips again, barely able to kiss because her lips were spread into a smile.

“Really, Page?” He laughed.

She shrugged. “I’m sick of this song.”

He weaved his fingers with her free hand and kissed her again.

“Me too.”


End file.
